Halo: Reach: Carter Out
by Norcae H
Summary: This is my take on making a Fan Fiction for a Halo game. This is my first Fan Fiction on the subject, so tell me about any flaws that you may find in it. Expect to see a future parts sooner or later. Changes (such as grammar corrections and any possible confusions while reading) may happen.
1. Chapter 1: Carter Out

-July. 25, 2552. 0020 HOURS. REACH-

Corporal:HQ, this is Delta 1-5! We are under heavy fire from Covenant Artilery! Requesting air support, over!

HQ: Delta 1-5, this is HQ. We cannot assist you at this time. It's too hot for an evacuation. Good hunting. HQ out.

A charged Plasma Pistol shot hits the soldier in the chest, pearcing through his rugged armor chestplate. The soldier falls down,screaming in pain.

Corporal: Gaaaah! I'm hit! Medic!

A medic rushes over to the wounded soldier. He gets out his medic kit and gives him a shot of Antibiotics to help slow down bleeding. The medic later wraps the soldier's chest and covers up the large, gaping wound

Soldier 1: Look out!

A soldier spots a Wraith plasma ball head towards their position. The plasma ball hits the marines cover hard.

Soldier 2: Damn it, where's our backup!?

Engineer: Whoa! Corporal, look! Up there, in the sky!"

UNSC drop pods fall from the sky. Six Spartan III's emerge from the drop pods. It was Noble Team, a six person squad of "Spartans" composed of Carter(Leader), Kat(Engineer), Jun(Marksman), Emile(Operator), Jorge(Heavy) and Noble Six("Hyper Lethal Vector")

Corpsman: "Give 'em hell, Spartans!"

Soldier 1: Whoa, it's a Spartan! Never saw one in real life!- replied a random grunt

All of the soldiers were in awe of the metallic, 7 foot tall, killing machines, mercilessly murdering Elites, Brutes and the like by the dozen.

The covenant later retreated speedily, fearful for their lives.

The wounded soldier gets up and walks to Noble Six and thanks him, among other Spartans, for saving their lives.

Pelicans and Falcons land at designated LZ's, awaiting for the endangered group of soldiers. Noble Team gets in the Falcon and flies to it's next objective.

Corporal: Thanks a lot, Spartans. Thank God you got our boys out in time, else my men would've been dead meat.

Carter: "Any day, any time, Corporal.

A video feed pops up on Carter's visor. It was Holland.

Holland: Carter, I'm ordering your squad to the UNSC B Training Facility

Carter: Why are we heading back there?

Holland: Training, of course. We've recruited a new spartan to the squad.

Carter: What's his name?

Holland: Her name's Rosenda. Spartan 334.

Carter: Ugh, another rookie?

Holland: Well, if you don't like it, then you can take it to Keyes and see where that gets you.

Carter: Fine, whatever. Carter out.


	2. Chapter 2: FNG

-JUL.26,2552. 0220 HOURS. UNSC TRAINING COURSE B.-

The Falcon landed in the one of the many designated heliports. The Spartans got out of the Falcon, all at once. Carter is later greeted by Sargeant Stacker.

Sgt. Stacker: Welcome Noble Team. Glad to see that you made it in one piece.

Carter: Where is the newbie?

Sgt. Stacker: She's right in there, in the firing range.

Carter walks over to the firing range, while the rest of Noble Team waits in the Observation Deck. He is later greeted by a young, brown-haired female, who looked of asian descent. She was bearing green and silver armor, very similar to Jun's armor coloring.

Rosenda: So, you're Noble Leader

Carter: Yeah, but you can just call me Captain. Today, we're going to practice with various firearms, ranging from small pistols to Machine Guns.

Carter pulls out his Pistol and fires 8 rounds into a Brute-shaped target.

Carter: This is the M6G Magnum. It fires and 8 round magazine and includes a x2 scope. Use this weapon if you're reloading your primary or if it's you're final defense.

Carter hands Rosenda his pistol. She replaces the depleted clip with a new one and chambers a new round.

Carter: Now, fire 5 rounds into the target's head.

Rosenda fires 5 rounds into the target, with only 2 of the bullets hitting the head.

Carter: Try breathing slowly and make good use of the scope.

She replaces the clip with a new one and tries again, this time all 5 rounds hit the target dead center.

Carter:Beautiful. Now, pick up that DMR and... hang on a sec.

A transmission from Colonel Holland informs Carter of an incoming attack on UNSC forces.

Radio: Noble Team, this is Charlie 2-7 at Outpost C9. We're under heavy attack by Covenant! Can you assist, over!?

Carter: Charlie 2-7, this is Noble Leader. We'll be there shortly.

Carter: We'll newbie, looks like you're lucky. We're pulling you out of training early.

Rosenda: Early!? But, I don't even know-

Carter: Don't worry, just remember your training.

Rosenda: *Sigh* whatever you say, boss.

Rosenda grabbed an Assault Rifle, a pistol and 4 grenades from the nearby weapons cache.

Carter rushed the rest of Noble Team to the Pelican and would later inform them about the situation.

Emile: "What's with the rush, Carter"?

Carter: We've got Covenant attacking Outpost C-9 and they need backup, so they sent us.

Jorge: So, you're the recruit that Holland sent over?

Rosenda: Yeah. I'm really nervous about this though.

Jorge: No need to be. You'll be fine.

Kat goes back to the Battle of Fumirole, remembering what had happened to Thom-A293 on April 22, 2552.


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Bank

-TWO MONTHS AGO. 0300 HOURS. COLONY OF FUMIROLE-

_Noble team, alongside many UNSC grunts, were attempting to protect the Fumirole Colony. These are the events of that battle._

Carter: GET YOUR HEAD DOWN!

A Banshee fuel rod hit the teams defenses hard, making them open to heavy fire.

Jorge pulled out his Heavy MG turret, destroying an anti air wraith, a couple of ghosts, and the banshee from before. Noble Team rushed to a pile of debris and used that as cover.

Holland: Noble Team, this is Noble Actual.

Carter: I copy, Actual. Go ahead.

Holland: That Covenant Corvette is nearing the colony. Do you have any heavy ordinance that can destroy that Corvette?

Kat pulls out a Nuclear Explosive from her backpack and draws it to Carter's attention.

Carter: Affirmative, Actual.

Holland: Outstanding. Now, stop that damn Corvette from destroying the colonies!

Carter: Roger that. We're on it. Carter out.

Carter looked over to Kat.

Carter: Kat, I need you to go in there, plant the nuke and stop that Corvette.

Kat: Consider it done.

Kat preps the Nuke and prepares herself.

Carter orders the rest of Noble Team to cover Kat until she gets to the Cruiser.

Kat leaps over the cover, with a pistol in one hand and the nuke in her other hand. She ran as fast as she could to the Corvette.

Carter: Keep going Kat, you're halfway there!

She kept running, until...

Kat: AAAARGH!

Carter: Kat! What happened!?

Kat's arm was cut badly by the energy sword of an Elite General. Kat stumbled to the ground, with her hand over the gaping wound. The elite was about to finish off Kat, but luckily, Jun fired his Sniper Rifle into the General's head, saving Kat.

Kat: I'm hit badly, Noble Leader... I can't keep going...

Carter was about to leap out of cover, but was stopped by Thom, Spartan 293.

Thom shook his head and told Carter to stay back. Thom leaped out of cover and ran torwards the wounded Spartan-III.

Kat: Thom, what are you...

Thom picked up the Nuke from Kat's hands and wrapped up Kat's wound.

Thom: How much time is left on the Nuke?

Kat: *Grunt* There's only about 70 seconds left on it. You won't make it!

Thom: Don't worry. I've got this.

Thom ran torwards the Corvette, knowing how this would end. He used his Jet-Pack to fly to the cruiser's entrance.

Thom: How much time left?

Auntie Dot: 40 seconds to detonation.

He finally arrived at the entrance and snuck to the Nuke's planting site.

Auntie Dot: 10 seconds to detonation.

Thom tossed the Nuke into the Cruiser's core.

Thom: Send me out, with a bang.

The Nuke detonated, destroying the cruiser, but unfortunately kills Thom in the process.

Carter: Thom, do you copy?

Carter tried to radio Thom, but there was nothing but static going through his frequency.


End file.
